Assaltando a Cozinha
by Wicked-Aleena
Summary: Hermione acorda com uma DM (Depressão Matinal). Nada melhor que um pequeno "assalto" á cozinha para resolver o problema. Mas não está sozinha. One Shot, DH. Leiam, plz!


N/A: Olá pessoal! Esta é a primeira vez que eu posto uma fic no FFnet, mas não a primeira vez que escrevo para aqui. Publicity time! visitem tambem a minha fic "Loucura na sala que vai e vem", postada pela minha grande amiga Pandora! Já agora, leiam todas a fanfics da Pandora!

Para o povo brasileiro que ler esta fic (espero que haja pessoal brasileiro a ler isto, senão eu vou morrer...) eu sou portuguesa, então qualquer coisa que não entendam, ponham nas reviews! (por favor, deixem reviews!!!!!!)

Sobre a Fic: ela é passada em Hogwarts, no 7ºano da Hermione, do Harry, do Ron, do Draco, blablablabla. No sexto da Ginny, prontos. É uma D/H (meu shipper favoritoooo). E ela é contada totalemente sobre o ponto de vista dela.

POR FAVOOOOOOR pondo-se de joelhos deixem REVIEWS!!!

Sabem aqueles dias em que acordam e parece que tudo corre mal e questionam a razão de tudo que existe? Aqueles dias em que achamos que a nossa cara é capaz de assutar o próprio reflexo, que o uniforme não deveria ser preto e sim de uma cor que ainda não foi inventada, que temos saudades de casa (e choramos baba e ranho por isso), em que questionamos porque é que a chuva que está lá fora e não nos deixa sair se chama chuva... enfim, esse tipo de coisas. E depois temos os amigos. Que fazem tudo para nos tirar da "depressão matinal", e ao invés de ajudar, só irritam ainda mais.

Ron, por exemplo. Ron é um caso perdido.

- Hermione, ´tás bem? – ele olha para mim preocupado.

- Estou Ron, estou. – e o grande idiota, em vez de insistir e continuar com a cara de preocupado (o que qualquer amigo faria, mesmo que não estivesse preocupado de verdade), só disse:

- OK – e continuou a comer o pequeno almoço, com a maior das calmas.

Oláááá?!? Uma rapariga diz que está bem mesmo quando não está bem. É obrigação do amigo saber quando a amiga está bem ou mal, porque o elemento feminino da coisa NÃO vai admitir para o melhor amigo que está com depressão matinal.

Ginny compreende-me.

- Olá Ron, olá Herms... ´tás com uma cara esquesita, o que aconteceu?

- Nada Gin, tou bem.

Ginny olhou para mim, com "aquele olhar". Sabem, aquele olhar de "Não-me-venhas-com-tretas-não-estás-bem-o-que-e-que-se-passa". As raparigas são tão mais simples que os rapazes! Apenas com um olhar fazemos perguntas! Somos fabulosas!

- OK, OK... eu estou com DM! – anunceei, tragicamente.

Ela olhou para mim meia séria, meia cómica, meia preocupada.

- Oh Herms... Relaxa! Vai tudo ficar bem! – abraçou-me.

Ron olhava aparvalhado.

- Mas tu disseste que estava tudo bem! – o ruivo arqueava a sobrancelha.

- Oh Ron... és mesmo um... – Ginny tentava achar palavras.

- ...Rapaz – completei eu, com um olhar significativo para Gin.

- Isso mesmo. – concordou. Olhamos as duas para Ron, e ele apenas continuou a comer, murmurando algo como "feirks raparigas fskjfsd".

Depois de um esgotante dia de aulas (no qual inclui Poções, com um adorável professor), nada melhor do que uma visita á cozinha. Comida é o melhor companheiro para quem acorda com uma DM!

Faltava pouco tempo para o jantar... mas quem se importa?! A minha mãe sempre me disse: "Nunca adies para logo o que podes fazer agora". Eu sempre levo á letra os conselhos da mãe!

Eu tinha acabado de ter Poções, eu tinha estado a aturar a turminha dos Slytherin, eu tive que aturar o raio do professor seboso sem reclamar!!! Eu tive duas horas a sussurrar a poção para Neville, e a ver se o Snape não me apanhava enquanto isso. Também tive que vigiar o Harry e o Ron, porque eles queriam fazer uma poção explosiva para atirar ao Snape. Como é óbvio, isso iria ser uma tragédia!

Eles iriam ser expulsos... Ah, e depois Hogwarts iria ficar sem professor de poções! Bem... Dumbledore certamente arranjaria alguem para o cargo... e livraria Harry e Ron de todas as acusações.

Então não é assim um problema tããããão grande...

Cheguei á cozinha, a tempo de ver os elfos a mandar a comida para o Salão. Eles olharam para mim surpreendidos...

Uma coisinha pequena veio saltitante até mim.

- O menina não querer jantar? – perguntou um elfo com voz fininha que eu não conhecia.

-Eu quero jantar... mas é que eu tava com fome demais, então eu vim aqui... em vez de esperar no Salão...

- Menina querer comer o que, menina? Naline estar aqui para servir a menina – e vez um vénia tão rápida e curvada que eu tive medo que ela batesse com a cabeça no chão.

- Qualquer coisa... Qualquer coisa! Mas eu estou a morrer! Eu preciso de comida! – Nossa, já parecia o Ron com aquelas crises... Se bem que a mim só me dão quando estou com DM, e a ele... todos os dias...

A Naline lá me trouxe uma travessa cheia de tudo o que era doce. Pastéis de Belém (N/A: eu sei que é português, mas a verdade é que é bom e eu não podia deixar de pôr!!! Em Hogwarts eles são cultos, e com certeza têm pastéis de belém! Penso eu...), gelatina, pudim, um bolo coberto de chantilly, leite condensado... Tudo aquilo que fazia mal ao organismo humano. Mas depois ela voltou.

Com uma caixa de gelado de chocolate. A MINHA PERDIÇÃO.... (N/A: se alguem do Brasil ler isto...o que não é provavel... gelado é sorvete)

Eu estava tão, mas tão entretida com a comida, que nem vi os elfos a desaparecerem. Supus que tivessem ido limpar lareiras, ou algo do género. Eu já não insistia mais para libertá-los. Bah, dá muito trabalho. E o meu "eu" preguiçoso mandou-me acabar com a B.A.B.E.

Eu continuava feliz, a comer.

E alguém estava feliz a olhar para mim.

Sabem aquele sexto sentido que as mulheres têm? Esse sexto sentido também contêm a "capacidade de sentir quando estamos a ser olhadas intensamente". E era precisamente o que eu estava sentir. E eu não estava a gostar de ser olhada.

Tentei continuar a comer, mas a sensação continuava.Parei de comer, e respirei fundo. Olhei para todos os lados. Levantei-me, e olhei em volta.

Nada. Ou assim parecia.

Voltei a dirigir-me ao meu lugar para me sentar e continuar a refeição. Alguém chegou por trás de mim e tapou-me os olhos. Eu sorri. Já conhecia aquele jogo.

- Hummm.... Ginny? Não? Deixa eu ver... Ron... se não é Ron é o Harry! – mas sinto a minha boca a ser tapada com uma mão. E uma voz:

- Buuuuu. É o bicho papão.

Gelei. Por todos os Deuses, de tantas pessoas em Hogwarts, _ele _tinha que vir á cozinha logo hoje?! Quando eu estava com DM?!

- Então? Ainda não adivinhaste? – perguntou ele, meio divertido. Eu odiava-o. Grrrrr.

- Uma cobra dos Slytherin, a mais venenosa das cobrinhas. Agora podes tirar as mãos dos meus olhos, Malfoy???

Ele destapou, e senti os olhos frios. Das mãos frias dele.

Tentei continuar a comer, e estava a conseguir. Agora estava a atacar a caixa de gelado.

- Se não tiveres cuidado, vais ficar uma baleia, Granger.

Fechei os olhos com revolta.

- Ouve lá, oh aguado! Eu já te aturei hoje na aula do Snape, já chegou! Fazes o favor de não me aborreceres mais e saires daqui?

Ele cruzou os braços e enconstou-se á banca. Ele não deve saber o quão sexy fica quando faz isso.

É claro que eu não lhe disse isso.

- Não mesmo, Granger. A cozinha não é só tua, e eu tenho tanto direito de estar aqui como tu. Aliás, eu estou aborrecido.

- Ah sim? E o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Ele sorriu, aquele sorrisinho maldoso ao canto do lábio. Como eu o _odiaaaaava!_

- Eu vim aqui para tu me divertires. – Que lata! Como se estivesse a dizer: Olha, eu troco de cueca todos os dias!

- Eu acaso tenho cara de palhaço, Malfoy? – estava a irritar-me. Aquele idiota não me deixava comer o meu gelado em paz!

- Granges, tu és Gryffinfor, a mais hilária de todas elas. Por isso, não és palhaço, mas pareces. Todos os Gryffindors perfeitos parecem palhaços.

Malditos sejam todos os loiros á face da Terra!

Bem...todos não... o loirinho dos Ravenclaw é girinho!

- Malfoy, desanda daqui. Eu quero comer o gelado em paz. Vaza.

- Ahhh queres comer o gelado? – ele sorria. Eu detesto admitir, mas eu sinto _medo_ quando ele sorri. É um sorriso de "vou-acabar-com-a-vida-da-vermelhinha". E isso não me consolava.

Onde estava o espírito guerreiro e corajoso dos Gryffindor?

Algures esmagado pelo sorriso irónico de uma cobrinha.

Okay, de uma anaconda.

Ele conjurou uma colher, e aproximou-se de mim. Eu fiquei revoltada. Ele pensaria, por algum nano-segundo, que iria tirar de mim o meu gelado?!

- Nem sonhes, Malfoy. Este gelado é MEU. MEU MEU MEU. Sai, sai daqui! – ele continuava a aproximar-se, e eu empurrava-o com as mãos. – SAI MALFOY!

Ele enterrou a colher na caixa. Olhou para mim, sorriu sarcástico e...

- VAIS PAGAR CARO! – berrei. Não é que o idiota me espetou com a colher de gelado todinha na cara?! Agora tinha gelado no nariz, na bochecha, no pescoço, á volta da boca, perto do olho... porque o menino espetou a colher e espalhou pela cara.

Contudo, ainda não estava satisfeito. Pegou noutra colher e tornou a espalhar. Eu gritei de raiva, e tentei bater-lhe. Escusado será dizer que foi em vão... Ele era o dobro de mim. Então, com toda a dignidade que consegui arranjar, virei-me para ele e disse, imperativa:

- Limpa. Vais limpar esta porcaria que fizeste na minha cara!

- É para já, Granger! – aproximou-se, sorrindo de novo. O que, por Merlin, estava ele a tramar?!

Logo soube o que estava a tramar. Ele levou muito a sério quando eu disse para limpar. Eu estava a falar de pegar na varinha e fazer um encantamento de limpeza, ou então pegar num pano e limpar á maneira muggle.

Mas nunca esperei que Draco Malfoy, a anaconda dos Slytherin, fosse fazer o que fez a uma ovelhinha Gryffindor.

- Queres que comece por onde?

- Por cima, idiota.

Ele aproximou-se do meu olho, e suavemente, beijou essa parte, depois foi "sugando" o gelado ali perto. Eu sei, eu sei. Eu deveria tê-lo empurrado. Mas, meninas, ponham-se na minha situação! Quando um dos rapazes mais giros de Hogwarts vos está a beijar o olho, vocês nao têm capacidade de reacção! Apenas fecham os olhos e curtem a sensação!

E que sensação... Era bom senti-lo. Pensei que ele fosse frio, distante, indiferente ao beijar... Mas a verdade é que aquilo era a coisa mais doce que alguem alguma vez me tinha feito.

Doce em todos os sentidos da palavra. Eu estava cheia de gelado.

Ele passou para as bochechas, agora agarrando a minha cintura com as mãos. Foi "limpando" o nariz, e quando eu pensava que ele iria parar nos lábios e beijar-me...

... ele foi para o meu pescoço.

Foi nesse momento que eu agradei a Merlin por ele estar a segurar a minha cintura, porque era muito provavel que eu não me controlasse e caisse redonda no chão.

Malfoy, alguém já te disse que és incrivelmente bom nisto? Claro que não lhe disse isto. Eu continuo a ser a Hermione. A pequena e (não tão) timida Hermione.

Foi aí que o canalha me sussurrou:

- Gostas?

- Ahhh, eu odeio-te Malfoy... – respondi, com os olhos ainda fechados.

- Gostaste?

- Tu sabes que sim, eu odeio-te, loiro nojento e estúpido e...

Ele beijou-me. Tapou-me os lábios com os dele. Foi o melhor beijo de toda a minha vida. Talvez por ser quase proibido. Uma Gryffindor e um Slytherin? Uma filha de muggles e um rapaz de sangue purinho? Contradiz as leis da natureza.

Se contradiz as leis da natureza, então eu e o Malfoy fomos completas aberrações naquele momento. Porque estavamos a beijar-nos furiosamente. Docemente. Ah, sei lá. Uma mistura de sensações. Tão boas...

Então ele sorriu. O primeiro sorriso sincero que eu lhe vi em anos. E ouvi a voz dele, rouca, no meu ouvido.

- Come what may... (Aconteça o que acontecer) – eu sorri, e continuei.

- I will love you... ´Till my dying day… (Eu vou-te amar... Até ao dia da minha morte) - continuei, baixinho.

- Que coisa mais melosa, Granger! – ele continuava abraçado a mim. – O que é que me deu?

- Eu sei o que me deu... – respondi, sorrindo.

- O quê?

- Uma verdadeira crise de DM.

- DM?

- Crise Draco Malfoy. – abracei-me a ele.

Eu sei que parece meio esquesito. Nós odiavamo-nos, como foi possivel ficarmos juntos?

Já dizia a Pandora: A linha entre o amor e o ódio é muito ténue. E por vezes, não sabemos verdadeiramente qual o nosso lado.

Isso aconteceu conosco. Depois daquela noite, não conseguiamos passar muito tempo longe um do outro. Começamos a namorar.

Ao início, foi tudo secreto. Encontravamo-nos ás escondidas. Mas não conseguimos esconder muito tempo. Foi um choque, quando souberam, lá na escola. Mas como todo o bom mexerico, acaba por cair na rotina, e mais ninguém fala disso.

Posso dizer que, depois da "Noite Gelada", tive muitas crises DM. Não, não é depressão matinal.

Draco Malfoy.

N/A: REVIEWS! NAO CUSTA NADA E DEIXAM-ME FELIZ!

obrigado a todos os que leram esta fic! e agradecimentos:

á Pandora : que me ensinou a gostar de D/H... Pandora, és a minha musa! ESCREVE O PROXIMO CHAP PAH TUA FIC! (não, nem aqui te safas...)

a todos os escritores do FFnet: se eu não passasse horas a ler fics (mesmo sem ser deste shipper, mas por exemplo James/Lily, Bellatrix/Sirius...) eu nunca teria ganho coragem para postar isto aqui. Por isso, thks!

á JKR: Por ter tido uma ideia tão brilhante ao escrever os livros.

á minha familia da NetHogwarts: eu sem vcs não era nem metade do que sou. Adoro-vos. :´))

a todas as minhas "bitchs" lindas e fofas!: por me terem ajudado em momentos mais dificeis, mesmo não sabendo que os estava passando. thks!

e mais uma vez.... DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!!


End file.
